theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Book Excepts Page 070 - Moon
Friday, August 3, 1990 - Jack: I was up and ready to make some early deliveries. I sensed excitement as Zar said to me, "Einstein and I are going to meet you on the the road." I woke Nancy up and got on my way. As I drove to my first delivery, I felt Zar and Einstein come into the truck invisibly. Einstein said, "We are going to take you on my ship." Concerned, I said, "I am on a very tight schedule and I have made promises for early deliveries." Zar said, "Don't worry, you will keep your commitments." On the Ship Suddenly I was standing inside a large, dim, round room surrounded by windows, out of which I could see millions of stars and the Earth from miles above it. Zar was in his body form standing right next to me. Einstein was also standing nearly. I was fully conscious and aware of both being on the the ship and, at the same time, driving my truck to my deliveries. In the middle of the room was a dark, flat desk-like navigation panel on a single center support, with two small seats side-by-side at it, also on center supports. A being who looked just like Einstein was sitting on one with his back to us. A man who looked like the one I saw in the drug store stood silently to the side. He was six feet tall and about 180 pounds, and wore a flight suit and a helmet with a dark visor pulled down over his face. Einstein said to me, "I will be leaving soon. I wanted you to see my ship before I go." As we walked around, I told him, "It is beautiful." Einstein said, "we have completed an entire study of your emotions. Yet I am still confused and amazed with Nancy's and your behavior and the way your minds tend to wander and imagine things concerning me. You are both extremely emotional and insecure." I said, "I'm sorry about all the confusion. We are improving with our understanding of what is happening to us." Einstein said, "There is no need for your apology. We also are learning. All of your examinations and studies are under strict control and no harm could come to you." I nodded and said, "We know." Light Speed Einstein asked, "Would you like to go for a ride on my ship?" I lit up and excitedly said, "Yes!" then remembering my commitments, asked, "Could we travel at light speed, or even faster?" Einstein didn't turn around as he spoke telepathically to the navigator who then began to move his hands over the panel. The ship began to shift position, as I determined only by the view. Einstein, Zar and I walked closer to the windows to watch. Suddenly we were moving very fast and, although there was no physical sensation of motion, in only about three seconds the stars seemed to stretch out and Einstein said, "We are now at light speed." In less than one minute, we were slowing to take in the view as we made the the turn around the Moon which looked like a gray and white desert. The we were on our way back. Again the stars stretched out as we picked up speed. The whole trip took only one-and-half to two minutes. Home When we stopped, Einstein asked me, "Do you have any questions?" I had a lot of questions, but glancing toward to the tall being who stood in the suit and helmet, I asked, "May I see his face?" Einstein looked at the being, and the being slid his visor up as I took a few steps closer to him face him. He looked just like a human man, except that his entire eyes inside their lids were black like Einstein's. Zar said, "It's time to go." I listened to Einstein and said, "Thank you for the ride and the conversation." My adventure ended with a flash of light. While all of this transpired on Einstein's ship, I was fully consciously aware of driving to two deliveries, conversing with my clients at both houses, and driving almost all the way home again before I was back together with myself in my truck. See also * Read about visiting a craft. * Read about The Blue. Category:All Category:All2 Category:Technology Book Excepts Page 70 - Moon Category:Our Solar System Category:Experiences